Do You Believe In Magic?
by Cali Fan
Summary: [crossover with Archie and company] Calvin's spring break goes from worse to awesome when he and Hobbes meet the Archies and ALL their friends. And unfortunately, trouble follows. DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Calvin and Hobbes (properties of Bill Watterson) or the Archie comics.

---------------------------------------------------

It was the morning before spring break for one six-year-old blond-headed boy as he reluctantly swung out of bed, pounding his noisy alarm clock with his fist to shut it off.

"Calvin, are you awake yet?" his mother called out from the hallway. "C'mon, it's the last day of school for spring break! Let's jump to it!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" shouted Calvin from his room while he dressed.

"Am I ever glad today's my last day!" he said to his tiger buddy, Hobbes, still in the bed.

"Well, what are our plans for this spring break?" asked Hobbes. Yes, the tiger can talk, when Calvin is around.

"Nothing new. Just the same old activities in the same old boring neighborhood."

Calvin walked out his bedroom door. "See you." He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he got downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast, he found his Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs gone. Instead, he found a box of Special K's.

Again, unfortunately.

"Mom," he groaned. "We've been having this for a week now! It's my last day; can't I have my cereal?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie," his mother said. "I forgot where I put them."

Calvin sighed as he fixed his cereal bowl and carried it to the table.

"At least things should go a little well at school today," muttered Calvin.

---------------------------------------------

But of course, it didn't.

When recess came, rain started pouring down. Now the class couldn't go outside!

"Well, it's not a total loss," said Susie Derkins, Calvin's classmate and neighbor. "We've got just a few hours before dismissal."

"JUST a few hours!" shrieked Calvin. "This is probably going to be the worst day of my life!"

And sure enough, he was right.

At the end of the day, after the rain stopped, Miss Wormwood assigned…homework. LOTS of it.

"Homework?" shrieked Calvin. "Before spring break? You know, this homework AND Miss Wormwood is getting on my nerves.

"For once I agree with you," said Susie.

---------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, after Calvin was home and he jumped off the school bus, he got a strange feeling when he opened the front door.

"That's strange," said Calvin to himself. "Hobbes is always here to pounce on me when I come home."

But that wasn't what he was feeling. This spring break was his parents' anniversary, and…

"Calvin, come in here. We want to talk to you," said his father from the living room.

_Oh, great, _thought Calvin. _As if this day couldn't get any worse._

So Calvin walked into the living room, where he found Mom and Dad sitting together on the couch.

"Since next week is our anniversary, we've decided to go to Vegas by ourselves for spring break, which means…"

"Yeah, yeah, Rosalyn as usual," said Calvin, rolling his eyes.

One reason his parents were so surprised by his reaction was because he usually put up a fuss about Rosalyn.

Soon, Calvin was in his room, lying on his bed alongside Hobbes.

"I can't believe what a terrible day I've had," said Calvin. "First my cereal is gone, then it rains out at recess time, then my teacher gives out homework **right at the start of spring break**, and now Rosalyn gets to baby-sit us while Mom and Dad go on their anniversary vacation to Vegas!"

"Oh, that's right! The anniversary! I forgot," said Hobbes. "When did your parents say they were leaving?"

"They're leaving Thursday. Oh well! At least we're having our G.R.O.S.S. meeting tomorrow!"

"And your homework?"

"Oh!" Calvin rushed to his closet and pulled out a cardboard box.

Hobbes, however, rushed under the bed!

"Relax, Hobbes. It's not the time machine," assured Calvin. "It's my latest invention: the Homework Machine!"

Hobbes came up from under the bed, eyeing the box. "The Homework Machine? What's that?"

"It does your homework for you. Duh!"

Hobbes smiled and rolled his eyes. "Calvin, you're a natural."

--------------------------------------

END Ch. 1

I welcome all reviews!


End file.
